Correction
by locating-my-heart
Summary: 9x08. AU. What if it had been Penelope Derek slept with . . .
1. Chapter 1 - Mistake

Derek had every need sated. The constant hunger that had been there for a decade was finally gone. This was why it was possible to even be able to doze. He's known for never sleeping and if so only for four hours He felt for the woman next to him that had been there earlier but came up empty.

_Hmm . . . where is she?_

Derek reached over and slid his phone off of his bedside table and looked at it.

_Two a.m. Are you serious?_

Derek allowed his head to drop back down into his pillow. Derek hauled himself out his bed and found his underwear he had carelessly tossed earlier and pulled them on. He stood there in the middle of his room and widen his senses and found where she was. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes as he walked, he heard the sound of misc. things jumbling around coming from his foyer. When he turned that corner, he saw he digging her way through her purse.

_What is she doing?_

"Baby," she didn't acknowledge him at all. Derek raised his voice and tried again. "BabyGirl!" Penelope jumped and looked up.

"Hot Stuff – Morgan what are you doing up? I thought you were asleep," P said, pausing her search. She looked at him, but quickly looked away to the wall behind him.

"What am I doing up? BabyGirl, are you sneaking out on me?" Derek joked stopping by his couch. Derek grew leery when he was greeted with silence. He took stock and noticing that she was completely dressed; coat and sky-high heels and all.

Penelope hesitated, "I-I just thought with us um . . . finishing our . . . _activities_ I should be going home," Penelope told, avoiding eye contact the entire time.

"BabyGirl, no, come back to bed," Derek pleaded, gesturing back the he came.

"I'm sorry mon cher, but we both know this was a mistake. A little bit too much alcohol and the both of us being lonely, so let's just forget about this little indiscretion and go back to being awesome best friends we've always been," Penelope explained.

Just then both their phones lit up saying work. Penelope drew her keys into her hand and swiftly walked around the couch in those kitten heels she always wore. She grazed her lips across his cheek and speedily headed for the door.

"I'll see you at work, Derek. And don't forget to take Clooney next door," P said opening and exiting through the door.

_Derek? You never call me Derek._

Morgan stood in that exact spot for another five minutes long after Ester pulled away, thinking over the entire situation. When Penelope called him last night asking to come over and have a movie night, he thought things were getting back to normal. Kevin was out the picture. P had her rebound. So everything was in the clear. Earlier when he kissed her, she melted into him, and he had thought, "FINALLY! Everything is right." But now with her blowing it off and calling their act of love a mistake hurt worst then he would ever admit. With it concerning his BabyGirl why should he be surprised? Everything with her was always magnified whether it was joy or pain.

Now what am I supposed to do? The woman I love thinks having sex with me is a mistake. How do you come back from that?

"You don't" he said out loud. He dejectedly focused himself to his room to get ready to be in the same environment as the love of his life that just wasn't into him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mistake Corrected

**So, somehow two days turned into two weeks. I forgot about holidays. Plus I more than tripled my word count. Somethings to look forward to are in the final installment are: a happy ending, flashbacks, some other dialogue from different franchises, and a lot of the use of the word mistake. So here is the last part (that I didn't even know I was going to write. Thanks reviewers.) of Correction. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Criminal Minds, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or the Marine.**

**P.S. - All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.**

**P.S.S. - Don't forget to tell me if you liked it, hated it, or etc. in a review.**

* * *

Morgan huffed out a sigh. It had been a hard month. Penelope and Derek were not talking and that added to his stress level. That wasn't the best when he had a high stress level job to begin with. Not to forget that he had killed that poor girl who was brain washed into walking a bomb in a police station. She and his other victims were still haunting his nightmares or dreams; he didn't know the difference anymore. His BabyGirl tried to get everything back to normal. well their version of normal. She didn't call him Derek anymore and used all her witty nicknames again, but he wasn't up for it. After having her look him in his eyes and say that a manifestation of their love was a mistake, had him barely able to be in the same building as her. Garcia and Morgan's relationship never existed inside the lines and with her rejection, he didn't have a grip on their barely their boundaries anymore. Just thinking of the word, mistake, ruined many of his days this month. It had gotten so bad that Derek turned all the phone calls over to either Reid or JJ. He couldn't bare to hear her angelic voice anymore. Every time he did it, he caused his heart to ache.

It hadn't taken long for the team to know something was up between them, but no one really knew how serious it was till the end of week number two; Week two had been the first full week of silence between the couple; no lunch dates, no touches, and defiantly no talking, with the way Derek was dodging Penelope. The tension boiled over so much, Rossi had cornered Derek in his office, demanding he get over himself and talk to Garcia.

**Flashback . . .**

* * *

Derek's office door burst open and slammed against the wall. Dave stood in the doorway with a menacing look.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dave asked, storming towards Derek.

Derek who was doing some paperwork before the interruption put down his pen and recited, "SSA Agent Derek Morgan of the FBI's BAU."

Rossi banged his hands down on Derek's desk jarring the picture of his family in Chicago and another of the team. He would have caused the picture of Penelope and Derek at the New Year's Eve party to shake too, but he had placed it in his top draw away from view a week ago. "You think this is funny? Garcia is in there completely miserable, because of your huge ego. Get your head out of your ass and talk to her," Rossi roared.

Derek should have known. When wasn't something in his life not Penelope related? Derek restricted himself from blowing up at Rossi like he would have done a few years ago. He calmly leaned back in his chair and told Rossi, "My personal relationship with Garcia is none of your business. If you have any comments about my work and how it's done, talk to Hotch about that. Don't come at me like that again, Rossi."

Derek's use of his calm, professional voice didn't seem to sooth Rossi. If anything it just made him angrier. "That woman in there loves you more than her own life, and she thinks you hate her. You need to fix that NOW!"

Derek's temper that he _had_ control over boiled over. "Penelope and I are coworkers. If our personal relationship is affecting our work that isn't your problem; that problem belongs to Hotch."

"That woman loves you, and you're ruining it by being an asshole," Rossi rolled on.

"If she loved me so damn much, she wouldn't have called me a mistake would she? So the next time you burst down my door get the whole damn story first," Derek hollered at Dave, leaning across his desk invading his personal space.

Just when Rossi was going to reply, Hotch showed up in his doorway. "Dave enough," Hotch told, in a firm voice. Rossi looked like he wanted to add something, but didn't when Hotch slowly shook his head no. Rossi snorted and breezed by Hotch on his way out. Derek and Hotch shared a look of gratitude and acceptance, before Hotch closed Derek's door.

**. . . End of Flashback**

* * *

Derek was back in his office, weeks later, with his feet on his desk and his head thrown back. He was resting his eyes for a minute, so he could finish the rest of his report. He just wanted to go home and pretend he was actually going to get some sleep.

Morgan heard his door open and close but didn't open his eyes. "Whoever you are I'm tired and I'm not in the mood, so take a hint," Derek told.

"Derek," a voice called. _Oh no._ He knew that voice. Derek knew that voice better than his own. He was too exhausted to do this tonight.

"Penelope, can we do another day?" Derek pleaded. He knew how their conversation would go, but he wasn't ready yet. He had written up his transfer papers three days ago. He had quickly turned them into Hotch before he lost his nerve.

**Flashback . . .**

* * *

"You sure about this?" Hotch has asked, as he looked over the papers given to him.

"It's the only way I can see it," Morgan replied. He had thought long and hard after his "_discussion_" with Rossi. P and his relationship was disturbing the entire dynamic of the team, and he couldn't allow that to continue. He knew either he had to go, or she did, and Derek would never ask that of her. It was his fault that they were in this situation to begin with. If he would have kept it in his pants, they still would be the best friends they had been for the last ten years.

"How about I wait a week, and see if you change your mind or not. I don't want you to change your mind over a little tension," Hotch offered.

"If that makes you feel better about it, then okay Hotch, but I'll be back with the same decision next week," Derek huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted his transfer accepted now. He wanted to leave and never see his Angel's face again, so he could keep his heart from breaking every time he dealt with her.

"Just think it over Morgan," Hotch advised with a serious expression. "You don't want to do anything premature." Derek just shrugged, before he left.

**End of Flashback . . .**

* * *

"No Hot Stuff, we need to talk and now," Penelope demanded, locking the door behind her.

Derek finally looked up. Penelope was dressed in her usual colorful glasses, but the rest of her was _odd_. For people who weren't Penelope Garcia it would have been normal. She had on a black shirt with small dots of pink, a black skirt with orange pinstripes, and black shoes with yellow bows on them. This was a down day for his BabyGirl. Now he felt like an even bigger ass for disrupting her life so much. Well she wouldn't have to worry about him much longer. Only a couple more days until Hotch approved his transfer, and he'd be gone.

Morgan took his feet off his desk and replaced them with his elbows. "What can I do for you Garcia?" He asked professionally as possible. He had his hands steeple against his lips, to keep from touching her.

"Baby Boy, everything has gotten out of control since the incident," P started. _The "incident" that's what she's calling making love with him; an incident. Greeeaaat! Another word to add to my list. _"I think we just need to talk this out, so we can get back to being us again," Penelope told.

Derek stood up towering over her, even with a desk between them. He couldn't put himself through the torment of accepting her friendship, when he wanted so much more than that. "BabyGirl." His first _BabyGirl_ in a month. And even thou it pleased him to see her eyes light up, he already accepted the guilt for what he was about to do. "You know I love you? You know I'd do anything for you?"

Penelope grabbed his bicep and squeezed. It took everything in Derek to allow that touch. "Of course I know that Angel Fish. I love you too," she said back with a wide smile and hope twinkling in her eyes.

"You don't get it and that's the problem," Derek told, stepping from behind his desk again. He picked up some of his belongings and stuffed them in his bag to take home.

"Then explain it to me, Derek. I want everything to be okay again," Penelope said, stretching across his desk to touch his hand, but Derek quickly moved it away. Instantly, a frown marred Penelope's beautiful face.

Morgan swung his messenger bag onto his shoulder. "The problem is that I love you, and I've loved you since you were almost taken from me, when that bastard shot you. I might even have loved you before then, but I was too young and stupid to know it. But when I finally get you, the way I've wanted to for years, you call it a mistake. You said making love with me was a mistake! Don't you dare say that it's my pride or my ego talking, because it isn't. The woman I love can't imagine that I'm in romantically interested to her even after we've been together," Derek broke it down for her, "But that doesn't matter anymore, because as soon as Hotch approves my transfer I'm gone and you won't have to worry about me following you around like a love sick puppy anymore," Derek allowed his anger and sadness to take form in his words.

Derek looked down at the woman he loved, the woman he would always love, but wouldn't allow himself to see ever again. "Goodbye, BabyGirl," he took one more look at her to remember everything, "You are one helluva woman, Penelope Garcia," he told her before he pressed a kissed to her forehead. Morgan immediately left his office, the bullpen, and then the building.

* * *

Derek hauled himself out of his SUV. He grabbed his messenger bag and fast food from the passenger seat. _Fuck carbs and Trans fats. I just saw the love of my life for the last time, I deserved to binge. _He locked the SUV and headed up the pathway and unlocked his front door. As he turned around to lock the door, he was expecting Clooney to come barreling into his legs like usual, but that didn't happen. As he tried to figure out where Clooney was he remembered that his alarm didn't go off. Derek dropped his food and work bag.

He pulled out his gun, "Whoever the hell is in my house needs to leave. I'm having a hard enough day as is, I don't want to add killing someone to it," Derek strictly told the darkness of his living room.

Derek waited and then the light at the end of his ouch turned on. "Don't shoot. It's me," the voice called. Penelope and Clooney popped up from behind the couch.

"What are you doing here, Garcia?" Derek asked. He looked out the window next to the door. There it was, Ester was parked right in front of his mailbox. He must have been completely into his pity party, not to notice the bright yellow car.

"Well we kinda fell asleep, so sleeping," Penelope said with that cute scrunched up nose expression. She leaned against the back of the couch, "I've been waiting Der Bear. I need to tell you something." Derek went through the kitchen. He opened up the back door for Clooney. Then he picked up the things he needed for his burger, fries, and peach cobbler. He went back through the doorway and crashed down on the couch next to P.

"You go ahead. If you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and eat," Derek said, not even acknowledging Garcia, as he spread out his food to get it ready for consumption.

"I've been afraid of you for years," Derek practically snapped his neck to the right to stare at her with a look of anxiety, "I've always thought you were better than me. Look at us. I'm chunky and a nerd. You're fit and a jock," Penelope explained.

"Pretty Girl, don't talk about yourself like that again," Derek demanded, focusing all his attention on her and overlooking his food.

Penelope put a hand over his. "Sweet Pea, that doesn't matter," despite her saying that, Derek made a mental note to discuss that later, "Even with those huge differences, we've manage to make a beautiful friendship. No matter how much I wanted you, I couldn't take that risk and ruin what we built. I dated Kevin, because I was tired of being lonely, but at every corner, I was comparing him to you. That's the real reason why I couldn't marry him, because he wasn't you. No matter what I did or do, I only crave you and need you," Penelope poured her heart out for Derek, like he had earlier.

Penelope's confession was met with silence. Derek could only stare at his angel. He had so much to say, but didn't know what to say. Everything she had said was what Derek had longed to her, except one thing.

"Baby, if you mean all that, then why did you call us making love a mistake?" Derek asked. It was something that had been on his mind no matter what he tried. Penelope broke eye contact with him and began fiddling with her hands. "Come on, BabyGirl, tell me. This has been killing me," he implored.

"I was scared. I wasn't expecting to sleep with you. I wasn't even expecting you to kiss me, even when your lips were an inch away. And after, well I just thought I was beating you to the punch," P said looking in the opposite direction of Derek.

Morgan turned her head towards him. He kept his finger under her chin. "You thought I would just turn you away even if I only saw us as friends, even after we'd just been together?" Derek questioned, kind of unsettled.

Penelope ignored the few tears flowing down her face. "I wasn't really thinking at the moment. I was lying in your arms, in your bed, in your house, and thinking, 'FINALLY! We could finally happen.' Then my brain got started and all insecurities and nerves came swarming in. I couldn't see any way out of the fog of why not, instead of all the great possibilities," Penelope explained.

Derek let go of her chin and wrapped himself around her. He nuzzled himself in her neck. She giggled, "Derek that tickles."

"Woman, you are so smart, but sometimes you and that over active brain of yours get you in so much trouble. I adore the ground you walk on Penelope Garcia. If that hasn't changed through the years and many partners, Momma, I don't think it ever will," Derek believed. Penelope looked up at him with so much love, and not just any kind, not the love he was use to seeing every day; friendship love, but love love, I'm-going-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you type love and that pleased Derek down to his bones.

What Derek didn't see coming was the pinch she gave him. "Ow, P, what the hell?" Derek asked grabbing his bicep.

"Oh don't be a baby, Stud Muffin. I've seen you go through a window and not even flinch," Penelope said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, but was that really necessary?" Derek said, over-exaggeration by pouting and still rubbing his arm.

"That was for trying to transfer," Penelope sternly told. Derek dropped his head with a chasten expression. "Uh huh. Forgot you, you let that slip out, huh? You're in so much trouble, mister. I think I'm going to have to spank you," Penelope gave Derek a mischievous smirk.

"Oh BabyGirl, I would love to see you try," Morgan husked, dropping his mouth close to hers.

"Oh no no no mon cher. You and your sly tricks won't work right now. What are you going to do about this little transfer problem?" Penelope added with a quirk of an eyebrow. Derek grinned. He liked that she used his mannerisms.

"I'll talk to Hotch Monday," Derek promised.

"Good, because after waiting for years for us to happen I'm not letting anything come between us," Penelope took on a serious expression, "I need you to get that you're mine, and I'm not letting you go anywhere," Penelope told while climbing into Derek's lap.

"I like that idea, me being yours, and you being my God given solace. That's how it should have always been," Derek told, wrapping his arms around Penelope's hips pulling her impossibly close.

"It always will be that way," Penelope guaranteed. Derek reached up and took her neck in his hand and with the other he began caressing her cheek. Penelope lunged for his lips. P and Derek wrestled for control; tongues dueling, hands groping at each other. Derek kissed down her neck. Penelope gripped his smooth head to her chest. He sucked at the hollow of her collarbone. Derek only stopped after a moan from Penelope.

"That's my girl," Derek panted. The next second Derek was standing up with Penelope over his shoulder in a fireman's carry walking up the stairs.

"Honey Buns," Penelope started, smacking Morgan's butt from her upside down position on his shoulder, "Where are you taking me?"

"To make me happy," Derek told, making clear decisive steps towards his bedroom. This time they were going to have sex and after no one was leaving, even if he had to blockade all exits and strap his BabyGirl down. _Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea._

* * *

"So I guess by you and Garcia both in coming in late together means you won't need that transfer?" Hotch asked, reclining back in his chair.

"That's right. Don't act you didn't tell Garcia about the transfer," Derek accused.

"I didn't. She was outside the door with me when Rossi as scolding you," Hotch corrected.

"Oh," Not knowing what else to say Derek turned to leave.

"And Derek," Derek twisted around, "When you propose to Garcia make sure you don't kneel down on your bad knee," Hotch said, with a gleam in his eye.

"How did you –" Morgan pondered, with a look of confusion on his face.

"I've never seen you work so hard on a computer in all the time you been here. Plus every time Reid got close you switch off your computer screen, and we all know Reid can't keep a secret, especially from Garcia."

"Didn't we all make a pack not to profile each other?" Morgan asked.

"We've never been one to follow the rules have we?" Hotch smirked. Derek agreed with a nod and his own wide grin.


End file.
